The Cube
by Blablate
Summary: Harry et Hermione, à la recherche des Horcruxes, se réveillent dans une étrange pièce carrée. Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi croisent-ils Drago et Pansy ? Qui les a enfermés ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette nouvelle fic !

L'histoire se passe lors du tome 7, Harry et Hermione campent dans les bois, Ron est partie depuis quelque temps...

Évidemment les perso sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire s'inspire des vieux films Cube. Il y aura 7 chapitres, j'attends d'avoir des impressions pour savoir si je publie la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Le réveil et les prisonniers**

- « Harry ! Harry! Réveilles-toi s'il te plait, Harry!

- « Mmmm… ?

- « Harry! Lèves-toi !

- « Quoi.. ? Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et…Et on est où là ?

Harry se releva lentement, la tête lourde, les lunettes de travers. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, désorienté. Hermione, elle, s'était affalée contre un mur propre, la tête dans les mains. Elle sanglotait.

- « Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On est où ? Bredouilla-t-il en remettant ses lunettes en place.

- « Je crois qu'on s'est fait kidnapper, Harry, on est prisonnier !

Harry regarda abasourdit autour de lui. La pièce formait un carré parfait et au milieu de chaque côté, même au sol et au plafond, se trouvait une sorte de sas fermé par un mécanisme à roue. Cette pièce ne ressemblait pas à une prison, encore moins à un cachot. Ce qui était étonnant c'était la lumière, trop vive, trop artificielle, trop bleutée.

- « J'ai ma baguette Hermione ! Si on s'était fait enlevé, on nous l'aurait retirée.

Harry se leva et entreprit un tour de pièce.

- « Moi aussi j'ai ma baguette. Mais comment sommes-nous arrivé là ? De quoi te souviens-tu Harry ?

- De… C'était mon tour de garde, il devait être 4H du matin. Nous campions dans un de ces bois de France. Tu dormais normalement dans la tente comme d'habitude. Je… Peut-être que je me suis endormie. Je ne me souviens plus.

Sa voix était incertaine, sa mémoire embrouillée. Il c'était passé quelque chose, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. C'était comme s'il tentait de se souvenir d'un rêve absurde, lointain. Il se secoua la tête en appuyant la main gauche sur sa cicatrice. Un désagréable sentiment de 'déjà-vu' l'envahi, ainsi qu'une grande lassitude.

- « Et toi, tu te souviens de quoi ?

- « C'est pas très claire... J'ai terminé ma garde vers 3H, je pense, tu as pris la relève et après… c'est le trou noir ! Je me suis réveillée ici, avec toi.

- « Tu n'es pas blessée Mione ?

Harry s'approcha de la petite brune et l'enlaça de manière protectrice. Hermione releva la tête et fixa son ami.

- « Non Harry, je vais bien, aucune blessure, aucune marque, j'ai ma baguette, mes vêtements et même mon sac de survie, je ne m'en sépare jamais, même en dormant.

Hermione pouffa. Un petit rire cynique qui exprimait plus une nervosité désespérée que la joie d'avoir ces affaires. Harry décida de prendre les choses en main :

- « Ok. Faut sortir de là. Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé ici mais faut sortir très vite ! Je n'aime pas ça !

Harry refit le tour de la pièce bleuté et s'approcha d'un des sas. Il toucha du doigt l'inscription terne et sal qui surplombait le sas.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Murmura-t-il.

- « Le Prisonnier, lu Hermione, c'est écrit au-dessus de chaque sas. Je ne comprends rien !

Harry tourna le mécanisme et le sas s'ouvrit avec un bruit de pression étrange. Hermione s'approcha.

- « On dirait un vaisseau spatial Harry, comme dans Stargate, tu connais, dis, Stargate ?

- « Ouais, chuchota le jeune homme, Dudley ne ratait jamais un épisode ! Je n'aime pas ça, il y a une autre pièce Mione. Comme celle-ci mais elle est jaune.

Hermione se hissa sur l'entrée du sas avec Harry et tous deux observèrent la nouvelle pièce. Celle-ci était la réplique parfaite de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, exception faite de la lumière : un jaune oppressant et angoissant.

Harry fit mine de traverser l'accès du sas pour se diriger vers la nouvelle salle mais Hermione le retint par le bras :

- « Non Harry, n'y va pas, c'est peut être un piège, nous ne savons rien et si le sas se referme et nous sépare et si cette pièce est ensorcelé, ça peut être dangereux !

- « Tu proposes quoi Mione ?

- « On teste ! Lance un patronus Harry. Ton cerf est plus imposant que ma loutre, s'il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose, on le saura de suite.

Harry s'exécuta. Son cerf argenté fit le tour de la salle jaune en cavalant puis revient sur ces pas en s'estompant progressivement. Hermione lança un « Homus Revelio » sans résultat.

- « La voie est libre. Je passe en premier.

Harry s'avança à quatre pattes dans le sas, Hermione le suivie de tellement prés qu'elle semblait se déplacer à moitié montée sur Harry.

- « Mione, dit Harry d'une voix moqueuse et faussement gênée, t'es en train de me monter dessus !

- « Avances plutôt ! J'ai peur que le sas se referme et m'écrase.

Ils se trainèrent le long du sas et firent une chute de presque trois mètres en avant pour se retrouver allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le mur opposé, ou plutôt le sol.

- « Quesque c'est que ce bordel ! Grogna Harry en se relevant. Il leva la tête vers leur sas d'entrée qui se trouvait désormais au plafond.

- « La pesanteur a changé, s'exclama Hermione, le centre de gravitation n'est plus le même dans cette pièce. C'est incroyable !

- « Tu veux dire que c'est comme dans Stargate ? On est dans l'espace ? S'émerveilla Harry.

- « On peut être n'importe où mais une chose est sure, je ne connais aucune magie qui puisse ainsi changer le centre de gravitation d'un lieu bien définie.

- « Hum, c'est cela oui… Et que proposez-vous professeur Watson ?

- « Si je suis Watson, tu n'es certainement pas Holmes, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. On continue. Que veux-tu faire d'autre ?

- « Tu ne connais pas un sort qui pourrait nous montrer la direction ?

- « Directium ! S'écria-t-elle.

Une boule blanche apparut de sa baguette pour tourner doucement autour de la pièce, puis de plus en plus vite. La boule se cogna violement contre les murs de la pièce avant d'éclater en mille faisceaux de lumières. Les deux jeunes Gryffondor se couchèrent à plat ventre pour éviter les débris.

- « T'as pas une autre idée Mione, dit Harry d'un ton accusateur.

- « Et puis quoi encore ? Réfléchis toi aussi !

- « On regarde ce qu'il y a derrière tous les sas de cette pièce et…

Un bruit d'ouverture se fit entendre. Harry et Hermione se plaquèrent contre le mur. Le sas juste à côté d'eux était en train de s'ouvrir. Une voix masculine chuchota, Harry et Hermione l'a reconnurent de suite et se figèrent.

- « C'est une pièce jaune ! On dirait qu'il y a du verre à terre…On va voir ?

- « Ouais… Je n'aime pas le jaune, répondit une voix féminine, toute aussi reconnaissable.

L'homme sauta du sas, baguette à la main, pour retomber près d'Harry, la fille aux cheveux noirs le suivit de prés. Harry n'hésita pas :

- « Expéliarmus !

Les baguettes des deux nouveaux se projetèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, et, sous le choc, ils furent expulsés dans l'autre sens.

- « Malfoy !

- « Tient tient, Potter et sa sang de bourbe ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Je te pensais terré dans un trou puant, là où est ta place !

- « C'est à toi de me répondre saleté de fouine !

Harry s'avança à grands pas vers Drago, la baguette menaçante. Drago se recula.

La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu Malfoy c'était dans la tour d'astronomie et peu de temps après Dumbeldore était mort. Et même, s'il avait baissé sa baguette, même s'il n'avait pas tué le vieux directeur de Poudlard, il avait quand même fait rentrer des Mangemort à l'intérieur de l'école. Harry avait raison l'année dernière : Malfoy faisait bien partie des Mangemort.

- « Potter, t'as maigris ?! On dirait un squelette ! Dit-il de son petit sourire narquois. Une haine physique s'empara d'Harry qui dû utiliser tout son self contrôle pour s'empêcher de jeter un sort immédiatement à Malfoy.

- « Fermes-la Malfoy, petite ordure ! On est plus à l'école, je te tiens ! En un mot je te fais souffrir, en deux mots je te tue ! Choisis !

- « Harry, tenta de calmer Hermione, s'il te plait, il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'il fait là.

Harry serra les mâchoires, la colère faisait trembler sa baguette. Il respira profondément pour essayer de se raisonner. Se raisonner pourquoi ? Après tout ne pouvait-il pas se laisser aller juste un peu. A la fin de son expiration, il leva son poing et mit une droite monumentale au blond platine. Celui-ci, sous la violence du coup, se claqua contre le mur et se laissa tomber au sol.

**§§££µµ**

Luna se réveilla en sursaut, comme toujours, depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Elle était retenue prisonnière dans les cachots d'un sous-sol, noirs, sales et froid. Et là, en ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouve dans une pièce d'une blancheur éclatante. Le sol, les murs sont propres et parfaitement réguliers.

Sa baguette est près d'elle, pourtant elle avait été brisée par un homme au masque de Mangemort.

Il fait plutôt chaud comparé à l'humidité gelée des cachots. Luna fit le tour de sa nouvelle cellule et constata la présence de fenêtre de fer avec un mode de verrouillage à roue moldu sur chaque côté de la pièce même au sol et au plafond, soit six possibilités à étudier.

Il y avait aussi une inscription au-dessus de chaque passage : « Le Jugement ».

Un tantinet inquiétant, n'est-ce pas ?

Luna est enfermée depuis plus de deux semaines, elle n'a pas beaucoup mangé depuis. Elle toussait beaucoup, c'était le froid. Elle divaguait aussi, mais c'était la peur et l'incertitude. Luna émit un petit rire rauque et cassant, sa gorge brulait, elle avait soif.

Elle se dit que finalement mourir était plutôt simple, puisqu'elle était bien morte n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi avait-elle soif ? Pourquoi la mort ressemblait à la vie ? Une pièce blanche, Le Jugement et un choix face à six possibilités. Il lui restait donc une épreuve à accomplir avant d'atteindre la plénitude et retrouver sa mère. Alors Luna étudia avec minutie chaque espace de cette pièce, en riant de temps en temps.

Elle avait soif.

**§§££µµ**

Pansy Parkinson poussa un crie.

Harry fixa son ennemi de toujours, les yeux brillants de haine tenant fermement sa baguette, il menaça de nouveau Malfoy.

Pansy se précipita vers Drago, s'agenouilla tout en le soutenant. Elle s'adressa à Harry, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- « S'il te plait, ne le tue pas, je t'en prie. Ne nous fait pas de mal laisse-nous sortir d'ici, pitié ! Nous n'avons rien fait, on y est pour rien s'il y a toute cette guerre !

Elle sanglotait maintenant contre Drago. Harry fut perturbé et gêné. C'était la première, et il espère bien la dernière, qu'une jeune fille le suppliait de la laisser en vie. Oui, c'était Parkinson, mais elle n'est pas Mangemort, c'est juste une veracrasse de Serpentarde ! Il baissa sa baguette et fixa confusément Pansy. La voir si abattue et pleurant à même le sol le perturba. Elle d'habitude si fière et superficielle. Pansy releva la tête et reprit d'une voix larmoyante :

- « Je t'en supplie Potter, laisse- nous sortir, je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour interroger Hermione du regard. Il se sentit soudain agrippé par le cou et son bras se retourna dans le dos. Hermione cria de surprise et leva sa baguette.

Harry venait de se faire prendre en otage par Pansy.

La lame d'un couteau commençait à lui entailler la gorge.

- « Ne bouge pas ! dit-elle calmement d'une voix plus du tout larmoyante. Granger ! Lâche ta baguette ou je le saigne !

- « Harry… Gémit Hermione.

- « J'ai dit lâche ta baguette, je ne le répéterais pas ! Tu vois ce couteau ? Sa lame est empoisonnée, s'il ne reçoit pas de contre sort dans moins d'une minute il mourra.

Hermione posa sa baguette au sol, stupéfaite de voir autant de froideur et de volonté dans le regard de son ancien binôme de potion. Elle se recula dans le fond de la pièce.

Drago se leva en essuyant de sa manche le sang causé par le coup de poing d'Harry. Il alla ramasser sa baguette en sifflotant un air joyeux, il prit également la baguette de son amie et d'Hermione, tout en lui faisant un sourire hypocrite plein de supériorité.

- « Faite le contre sort maintenant s'il te plait, Pansy…

- « Idiote ! C'est pas toi qu'on appelait Miss je Sais Tout ?! Le poison ne se guérit jamais par un sort ! C'est un simple couteau !

Elle relâcha Harry en le poussant violement vers Hermione. Drago, lui, leva sa baguette vers les Gryffondor en souriant de toutes ses dents et rendit celle de son amie.

- « Alors Potty ! Je te tiens ! En un mot je te fais souffrir, en deux je te tue ! Choisis !

Pansy pouffa en se mettant la main devant la bouche, en fausse discrétion. Harry eu la désagréable sensation de se retrouver devant la Pansy de Poudlard. Moqueuse et gamine. Pourtant, sa prise en traitre avait parfaitement réussie. Elle cache bien son jeu. La situation s'était inversée.

Harry et Hermione s'étaient laissé prendre comme des débutants.

Harry provoqua verbalement Malfoy.

- « C'est pour nous tuer que tu nous a amenés ici ? Si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu as pris une dose de courage, parce qu'avec Dumbeldore, tu n'as pas réussi !

Drago avait pâlit et serrait compulsivement sa baguette.

- « Sal petit enfoi..

- « Ça suffit ! Trancha Parkinson. Le moment n'est pas venu de se tuer ! Je suppose que vous ne savez pas où nous sommes ?

Harry et Hermione ne répondirent pas. Ils se contentèrent de fixer leurs ennemis.

- « Ok, poursuivit la fille, nous non plus. Nous nous sommes réveillés dans une de ces salles sans savoir pourquoi. Je pense qu'on est tous dans le même cas. Alors on va cesser nos hostilités. Dray, baisse ta baguette !

- « Quoi ?

- « Baisse ta baguette, j'ai dit ! Il faut savoir où nous sommes et pourquoi. Vous avez une idée, vous ?

Hermione répondit avec assurance et détermination.

- « Aucune. Nous nous sommes réveillez également dans une de ces salles. C'est la deuxième que nous visitons mais je pense qu'il y en a pleins d'autres.

- « Effectivement. Nous c'est la cinquième pièce que nous visitons et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des choses étranges dans chaque pièce. Et impossible de transplanner.

- « Oui. Nous venons du sas du plafond, le centre de gravité dans l'autre pièce était différent de celui-ci.

- « Mais, c'est impossible…

- « Je sais, je ne suis pas complètement idiote ! Mais c'est la vérité.

- « Bon ! On tient un salon ! Vous voulez un peu de thé et des petits gâteaux ? Faut qu'on sorte d'ici Pan', laisse-les, on part, s'énerva Drago.

Pansy hésita, elle récupéra les baguettes des Gryffondor et leur tendit. Harry et Hermione récupérèrent avec incrédulité leur unique moyen de survie. Hermione remercia la jeune fille timidement. Drago ne fit aucun commentaire mais se dirigea indifférent vers le sas opposé à celui d'où ils venaient d'arriver. Il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand Pansy reprit :

- « Attend Dray. Ce n'est pas un hasard si on se retrouve ici avec nos 'amis' de Poudlard. Peut-être devons-nous rester ensemble ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- « Quel est votre plan ? Pourquoi allez-vous dans cette direction ? Questionna Harry.

- « Nous allons en ligne droite, c'est la cinquième pièce, il doit bien y avoir une fin, c'est certainement une sorte de labyrinthe. On continue de ce côté, ça évitera de tourner en rond. Vous voulez venir ?

- « Hors de question Pan' ! Les Griffons partent de leur côté, nous on continue.

- « Je suis d'accord avec la fouine, rétorqua Harry.

- « Ok, reprit Pansy en se dirigeant vers un sas, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir !

Drago l'a suivie sans un mot lorsqu'Hermione intervient :

- « Attendez ! Si vous trouvez la sortie, il faut que vous préveniez le Professeur Mcgonagal, et non ta famille et tes mauvaises relations, que nous sommes ici !

- Mes 'mauvaises relations' ! Pff… Et pourquoi nous ferions ça, sang de bourbe, répondit méchamment Drago.

- Si de notre côté, nous trouvons la sortie, nous ferons pareil pour vous, tout simplement.

- C'est d'accord, nous préviendrons la mégère si nous sortons les premiers, acquiesça dédaigneusement Pansy.

- « Heu… Attendez, reprit Hermione, je souhaiterai en faire un serment inviolable. Harry sera le gardien.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de Drago en avançant la main.

- « Hors de question de faire un serment à une sang de bourbe ! S'écria-t-il en reculant.

- « Moi, je vais le faire !

Pansy s'avança sous le regard dégouté de Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voici la suite...

Je remercie DdelOl pour sa review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire mais cette fic, malgré quelques rapprochements ne sera pas une romance !

Donnez-moi vos avis, est-ce que je publie la suite ou je pars me cacher en lectrice anonyme ? XOXO

L'attente et La Mort

Les Serpentards étaient partis, Hermione et Harry restèrent seuls.

- « Whaou ! Putain quelle rencontre, marmonna Harry en se frottant le cou.

- « Surprenante en effet… acquiesça Hermione. Nous sommes coincés au même titre que des supposés mangemorts. Ils auraient pu nous capturer, nous tuer mais ils sont partis tout aussi perturbés que nous…C'est pas normal, ils devaient être à Poudlard quand ils ont été enlevés, ils avaient leurs uniformes…

- « Herm', tu veux en venir où ?

- Que ça m'a tout l'air d'un défi, d'une énigme. Et que bizarrement, cette idée aurait pu être du Professeur Dumbledore.

- « Hermione, il est Mort ! A cause de la fouine justement ! Je l'ai vu et toi aussi !

- « Oui, mais il aurait pu préparer son coup. Souviens-toi Harry, il avait prévu son testament, cette situation est totalement Dumbledoresque ! Il veut nous faire passer un message !

- « Il ne veut rien faire passer du tout, il est mort !

- « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être terre à terre Harry…Dès qu'on parle de Dumbledore tu restes buté ! Je sais qu'il est mort mais sa magie reste et il était prévoyant, énigmatique et totalement taré ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de nous envoyer ici ?

- « Bon, ça sert à rien de discuter, de toute façon niveau énigme, il nous en a laissé plus qu'assez ! Je propose d'ouvrir un sas.

Harry ouvrit le sas de droite. Une pièce blanche. Il fit apparaître son Patronus. A un moment où le cerf s'élança dans cette nouvelle pièce, des centaines de lames fines en métal sortirent brutalement du sol. Harry poussa un cri de surprise.

- « Nom de dieu !

Le Patronus s'évapora doucement. Hermione s'approcha et mit ses mains devant la bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur.

- « Harry, on aurait pu se faire déchiré…Si tu n'avais pas testé…

- « Nom de Dieu, Hermione, je n'ai pas utilisé cette expression moldue depuis des années, mais là, c'est la seule qui m'est venue ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ni un test à la con de Dumbledore. Jamais il n'aurait créé un truc aussi barge !

- « Tu crois ça…

Malgré cette réponse de Miss je sais tout, Hermione mourrait de peur. Le stress de ces mois passés à la recherche des Horcruxes, le froid, la peur, la faim, la solitude, l'angoisse. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'assit lourdement et entreprit de vider son sac de survie.

- « Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- « S'il te plait, Harry, laisses-moi quelques minutes de solitude, j'ai besoin de calme, j'ai besoin de…faire du rangement !

Hermione entreprit de sortir un à un les objets disposés dans son sac magiquement agrandit. Un oreiller, trois gros livres, une lampe de poche, un réchaud, une casserole, une passoire, des pâtes…

- « Il faut qu'on mange Harry. On n'a aucune force. Je vais faire tout le reste des pattes. Tant pis mais il faut qu'on mange !

Harry laissa faire Hermione. Il partit s'assoir dans un coin du cube. Hermione pétait les plombs, il le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était sa façon à elle de se défouler. Un bon pétage de plomb et après c'est repartie comme sur des roulettes. Dans ces cas-là, mieux valait la laisser seule. Hermione réapparaissait, quelques heures après, pleines de motivation et de bonnes idées. Harry songea que lui aussi devrait un jour péter les plombs, le problème c'est qu'il se retenait toujours.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et attendit qu'Hermione se calme.

**§§££µµ**

Ginny rêvait. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir, comme tous les soirs depuis, le mariage de Bill et Fleur et comme toutes les nuits, Ginny faisait des cauchemars. Dans celui-ci elle était enfermée dans sa chambre et du haut de sa fenêtre elle pouvait deviner tous les mangemorts embusqués, elle savait qu'Harry était là, en bas, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle savait qu'il allait se faire tuer et, au moment où un éclair rouge atteignit Harry, Ginny se réveilla.

Elle n'était pas dans son dortoir, ni chez elle. Elle était dans une pièce rouge, vide et parfaitement carrée. Sa baguette était à terre, juste à côté d'elle. Elle l'a ramassa et se releva vivement.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce en touchant les murs jusqu'à atteindre une sorte de roue accrochée à une paroi métallique blanche. Sur le dessus, une veille inscription « La Dame d'Ombre » était gravée. Ginny observa longuement l'inscription. C'était le seul artefact qui relevait de la magie : cette pièce était éclairée de façon moldu, le métal était typiquement moldu. Les sorciers modèlent la pierre et ils ne créent pas de matière. Cette roue est moldu, Elle en a vue plein dans l'atelier de son père, c'est une sorte de mécanique ou mécanisme moldu, si Hermione était là, elle pourrait lui expliquer, mais Ginny était seule.

Elle tenta un « révelum » sur l'inscription. La gravure scintilla pendant quelques secondes puis redevint normale. Cette calligraphie lui rappelait des cartes de tarot dans les cours du Professeur Trelawney. Elle refit le tour de la pièce pour finalement s'assoir dans un coin de cette étrange pièce. Elle n'avait pas encore son permis de transplanage, elle n'avait même encore jamais eu de cours. Essayer de transplaner serait suicidaire. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Si elle avait été prisonnière des Mangemorts, elle ne serait pas dans une pièce comme celle-ci, et elle n'aurait pas sa baguette. Alors c'était un coup de l'ordre du Phénix. Il s'est passé quelque chose et il l'on mit à l'abri dans cette pièce sans issue. Encore une fois, ils l'on volontairement écartée, sans explication, sans considération pour ce qu'elle veut. Ils veulent la mettre en sureté, parce qu'elle est trop jeune, parce que c'est la petite sœur, parce que c'est l'amoureuse qui doit attendre sagement pour ne pas perturber le devoir de l'élu.

L'attente.

Ils ne s'imaginent pas que l'attente l'a tue à petit feu, ils n'ont pas remarqué ces grandes cernes noires sous ces yeux, ni le fait qu'elle flottait dans ces vêtements. Mais si c'est bien l'ordre du Phénix qui l'a mis là, pourquoi ils n'ont pas laissé un mot, pourquoi ils n'ont même pas laissé de quoi boire et manger. Il n'y a même pas de toilettes ! Et surtout que veut dire cette étrange inscription ? La Dame d'Ombre. Si Ginny reconnait la calligraphie du tarot, en revanche elle est certaine que La dame d'ombre n'en fait pas partie. Il y a la Papesse, l'impératrice et la tempérance mais aucune Dame d'ombre.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre, alors Ginny attendit, seule dans cette pièce moldue rouge et carrée.

**§§££µµ**

Harry et Hermione avaient mangés avec appétit dans la casserole. Hermione s'était endormie et Harry commençait à s'assoupir. Hermione avait eu raison, autant prendre des forces. Manger et dormir. Deux choses primordiales qui étaient pourtant dures à satisfaire depuis quelques mois. Harry lança les sorts de sécurité habituels et termina sur un sort de désillusion sur Hermione et lui-même. Il prit une couverture du sac de survie et s'allongea auprès d'elle. Elle vient naturellement se blottir dans ses bras. Il s'endormit, le ventre plein, Hermione tout près, en sécurité. Il oublia le fait qu'ils étaient prisonniers dans l'inconnu. De toute façon pour eux maintenant, c'est la routine. Un mystère de plus ou de moins…Tant qu'il arrivait à faire au moins une vrai nuit de sommeil !

Harry et Hermione dormait depuis au moins cinq heures lorsque un des sas se rouvrit brusquement. Les Gryffondor se réveillèrent de suite et virent Drago, étouffant à moitié en soutenant une Pansy blafarde. Il cria entre deux toussotements rauques :

- « Hé les Gryffons ! Salazard ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Drago posa de manière précipitée Pansy sur le sol, haletant, il se mit à la secouer en lui ordonnant de respirer mais Pansy ne bougeait pas, aucune pulsation du cœur ne rendait son corps vivant. Pansy était immobile, la bouche ouverte, le teint bleuit, les yeux vides.

Hermione se leva sans hésiter et se précipita sur Pansy en bousculant Drago qui paraissait anéanti. Elle commença par lui reverser en arrière, lui desserrer la cravate et déchira son chemisier en tentant de retirer les boutons elle entreprit un massage cardiaque en comptant tout haut jusqu'à dix, puis elle se pencha sur la bouche de Pansy et, tout en lui pinçant le nez, elle souffla cinq fois avant de recommencer son massage. Elle continua encore pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Drago la repoussa violement en criant :

- « Electro !

Le corps de Pansy fut secoué d'un spasme violent avant de retomber, figé, sur le sol.

- « Electro ! Electro !

Drago continua de lancer son sort sans résultat, Hermione détourna les yeux, Pansy était morte et la vision de son corps blafard, son teint bleuit, ses yeux écarquillés tremblant sous les sorts était difficilement supportable.

Harry s'approcha de Drago et lui fit baisser sa baguette :

- « C'est fini Malfoy, arrête, tu peux plus rien faire.

Drago repoussa Harry et hurla :

- « C'est de ta faute à toi le balafré ! Tu l'as tuée !

**§§££µµ**

Ron tournait en rond dans cette pièce carré depuis au moins vingt minutes.

- « Merlin Ron ! Tu vas te calmer ! Essaya de crier Neuville, avachie dans un coin en soutenant sa main ensanglantée.

- « Que je me calme ? Mais comment ? On est coincé dans un foutu labyrinthe de taré !

Neuville ne répondit pas, il avait d'autres préoccupations. Sa blessure saignait toujours mais était légèrement plus propre, maintenant il pouvait mieux voir le morceau de phalange qui pendait de son indexe. Il poussa un gémissement et se claque le derrière de la tête contre le mur.

- « Mon doigt est foutue ! Ca va pas fort, je crois que je vais tourner de l'œil…

- « C'est pas le moment vieux ! Reprends-toi. Allez ! La formule de cicatrisation, c'est quoi déjà ? Strasdiu ? Cicatrim ? C'est dans ces moments qu'Hermione me manque…

Ron et Neuville venait d'essayer de passer un sas pour atterrir dans une pièce blanche remplie de crabes aux pinces géantes. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça ! Des crabes monstrueux, grouillant et grognant des semblants de questions « Ho chke chi ? Ho chke cha ? » Neuville n'est pas sorti assez vite. Son demi-tour dans le sas a été mal géré et une pince acerbe et rapide coupa une partie de sa main. C'était leur septième pièce depuis la première où ils s'étaient réveillés. Ils étaient pourtant à l'abri dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard.

Neuville y vivait continuellement depuis plus d'un mois. Sa situation au sein de l'école était insoutenable, Luna avait disparût et il savait qu'il serait le prochain. Sa grand-mère ne lui a pas caché la pression qu'elle subit de la part des Mangemorts… Bref, la salle sur demande était une bonne solution mais il n'avait pas prévus ça !

La magie de cette salle devait certainement s'affaiblir, il l'a trop utilisé, il n'arrive plus à la maîtriser. Ils sont maintenant dans une sorte de monde faits de pièces carrées identiques où seul la couleur varie. Peut-être est-ce l'apparence originel de la salle sur demande, mais quelque chose clochait, quelque chose d'aseptisé, d'indéfini.

Il y a aussi des pièges dans certaines.

Le premier piège est apparu dans leur quatrième pièce. C'était une araignée géante. Ou plutôt l'épouvantard de Ron. C'est Neuville qui d'un simple Ridiculus s'est débarrassé de l'intrus. Un simple épouvantard, ce n'est pas important, il devait être dans la salle sur demande depuis longtemps.

Le second piège fut plus étrange. Et surtout marécageux, la chaussure droite de Ron ne s'en est pas sortie. Dans cette pièce verdâtre, le sol, les murs paraissaient engloutir tout ce qui s'approchait. Ils ont eu la bonne idée d'utiliser le Levicorpus pour se diriger vers un autre sas. Un petit sol marécageux, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça mais insolite, quasi anormal, si on pouvait encore considérer la situation comme normal. Pourquoi y aurait-il un sol bizarrement mouvant ? Ils auraient pu mourir. Le troisième piège c'est les crabes. L'index de Neuville ne s'en est pas sortie.

Ron prit les choses en main. Il fit un bandage de fortune sur la main de Neuville après un Cicatrum à demi-réussi. Puis il s'assit à côté de son compagnon en prenant un air extrêmement sérieux :

- « Ecoute, Neuville, faut que tu te reprennes, concentre-toi. C'est toi qui gère cette salle et là, ça dégénère ! On a failli mourir et il est écrit « La Mort » au-dessus de chaque sortie, comment t'explique ça ?

- « J'explique rien, je ne ressens même pas la salle sur demande, il n'y a aucune magie, tu ressens, cette atmosphère ? Ça parait vide, comme…

- « Aseptisé ?

- « Exactement, c'est le mot.

Ron baissa la tête et murmura :

- « Tu penses que l'on est pas à Poudlard ? Qu'on s'est fait prendre ?

- « Ou qu'on est dans une autre dimension, tu sais, un peu comme derrière l'arc au Département des Mystères. Il existe beaucoup plus de trou dimensionnel qu'on ne pense. C'est Luna qui me l'a dit…

- « Ou alors on est mort et on a des épreuves à passer…

- « Tu délires Ron ! Pourtant c'est moi qui suis blessé.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas rester dans une salle grisâtre où « La Mort » est écrit partout. Bougeons !

Ron aida Neuville à se relever, ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine pièce.

**§§££µµ**

Luna réfléchissait. Le jugement. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ne pouvait-elle pas mourir simplement ? Pourquoi faut-il que tout s'acharne ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle vie, et surtout une telle mort ! Le jugement… Ce n'est pas bon signe. Luna se souvient de la mythologie moldue sur la mort qu'ils appellent le « jugement dernier » : C'est un chien à trois têtes qui protège une balance servant à peser le bien et le mal si ces souvenirs sont bons.

Mais ça ne ressemble à rien de tout ça ! Une pièce vide, blanche et six possibilités. Le jugement…

Les six entrées étaient identiques à un détail près : celle du plafond semble avoir était ouverte plus récemment, la roue était la seul non symétrique. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qu'elle vient du plafond et qu'elle a le choix entre repartir ou prendre une autre direction.

Luna pensait à son corps, certainement figé par la mort, croupissant dans les sombres cachots de sa dernière prison, elle s'assit et se mit à pleurer. La réalité était dure à accepter et dans cette pièce, à part sa baguette, elle n'a aucun élément auquel se raccrocher.

**§§££µµ**

- « Tout est de ta faute ! hurla Drago en repoussant violemment Harry. De surprise, Harry lâcha sa baguette, Malfoy s'empressa de le maintenir rudement par le col de sa chemise tout en le secouant férocement :

- «Tu te cois le plus fort, hein ? Je vais te montrer que t'es rien qu'un petit merdeux ! Je vais te montrer que t'es qu'un…

La voix de Drago s'affaiblit, ses yeux s'humidifièrent malgré ces efforts pour ne pas laisser des larmes s'échapper, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tout en continuant à maintenir sa victime d'une main, il envoya un crochet du droit en plein sur le nez d'Harry. Celui-ci fut projeté sur le sol, assommé, le visage en sang.

Hermione, se précipita sur Harry en tenant en joug le Sepentard qui paraissait hébété :

- « Malfoy, calme-toi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur tout en essuyant le sang qui continuait à couler abondamment de son nez. Malfoy ne répondit pas, il fixait le corps sans vie de Pansy.

- « Malfoy, reprit plus doucement Hermione, explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait…

Drago l'ignora et releva la tête pour fixer haineusement Harry.

-« Potter, murmura-t-il avec dégout, Potter le survivant, l'élu ! Pfff ! Tu es toujours là pour gâcher ma vie, pour réduire à néant ma famille, mes amis. Tu es…. Tu es abject ! Un imbécile heureux de me pourrir l'existence. Tout est de ta faute, partout je te retrouve pour que tu… Potter, je te hais à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Je…

Hermione lança un Stpéfixe. Malfoy s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette. Un silence lourd et résonnant, après des paroles aussi troublantes de sincérités, ampli la pièce jaune. Harry se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et accessoirement réveiller Hermione de sa triste contemplation du blond figé au sol.

-« Il te déteste vraiment Harry… C'est…effrayant.

- « Ouais, ce n'est pas comme-ci je lui avais mis la honte au Quiditch, ramener à la vie Voldemort, envoyer son père en prison, insulter sa mère, lui lancer un Sectusempra…

- « Harry… Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et puis Malfoy n'a jamais été autre chose qu'une fouine exécrable.

- « Ouais, répondit tristement Harry tout en se souvenant de sa main tendu lors de sa première année dans le train, de son visage fatigué noyé par les larmes dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et de son regard perdu dans la tour d'astronomie l'année dernière. Il n'était pas seulement exécrable, il était désespéré aussi. Et Harry venait de se rendre compte qu'il était plus ou moins lié à tout se passait pour Malfoy Junior. La culpabilité l'envahi de nouveau, compressant son cœur en une douleur qu'il refoula difficilement. Hermione continua :

- « Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Parkinson est morte. Merlin ! Même si je ne l'aimais pas, c'est grave ! Il faut qu'on sache. Malfoy ! Je vais retirer ta baguette et après tu nous raconteras tout. Nous ne sommes pour rien pour Pansy, je suis désolée pour elle et pour toi mais nous sommes dans la même galère. Racontes-nous…

Hermione lança deux sorts simultanés : un enervatum et un sort d'apaisement. Malfoy s'agita, s'assit et releva la tête en gardant son visage haineux et méprisant et commença d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder neutre :

-« Nous sommes rentrés dans le sas, Pansy est descendu la première, elle marchait comme au ralenti et semblait étouffer, je lui ai crié de revenir, elle ne m'entendait pas, j'ai voulu lancer un sort d'attraction pour la ramener mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, alors j'ai été la chercher, le plus vite possible, sans respirer et je suis revenu. Voilà !

- « Attends, vous êtes partie depuis plus de cinq heures ! Ce que tu racontes a du se passer en cinq minutes…

- « Cinq heures ! Tu délire Granger ! On s'est séparé il n'y a même pas dix minutes !

- « Tu as dit que Pansy marchait comme au ralenti… Le temps dans cette pièce s'écoule certainement de façon différente. C'est la seule explication.

Malfoy ne répondit rien, il se releva et, ignorant la baguette levée des deux Gryffondor, il s'approcha du corps de Pansy. Il s'agenouilla, replaçât correctement sa jupe d'étudiante, noire aux liserés verts. Il lui ferma doucement les yeux et embrassa légèrement ces lèvres avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Harry et Hermione se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, gêné par cette scène surréaliste. Harry pensa à sa réaction, si à la place de Pansy s'eut été Hermione. Il se dit que Malfoy avait certainement beaucoup plus de self-control qu'il n'en parait, lui, il aurait explosé, il n'aurait pas supporté.

Harry serra Hermione dans ses bras, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs mais elle comprit son geste et fit de même. Hermione ne put empêcher quelques larmes de s'échapper. Jamais un jour elle aurait pensé pleurer d'émoi pour Parkinson et Malfoy, à dire vrai, jamais un jour elle aurait imaginé se retrouver ici, ou encore combattre un mage noir, rechercher des Horcruxes en paria de la société. Jamais Hermione Granger n'avait songé à son avenir comme celui-ci.

En regardant Drago à genoux près du corps de Pansy, Hermione pleurait silencieusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour DdelIl et Fifi72 et lecteurs anonymes !

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, c'est vrai que c'est plus une dark fic...!

Voici la suite, bonne lecture ;)

**Solitude et décisions**

Luna s'était décidée.

Après avoir tenté tous les sorts de directions, de points cardinaux qui s'avérèrent inutiles, elle décida d'ouvrit tous les sas sauf celui du plafond. En effet, elle s'était 'décidée' à ne pas revenir dans le monde des vivants. Puisqu'elle était morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Le premier sas s'ouvrit sur une pièce verte foncée, à l'agencement identique à sa pièce de « jugement », la seconde était bleue claire, une couleur beaucoup plus avenante que la première mais de même agencement. La troisième était rouge, à l'ouverture du sas, un cri strident se fit entendre suivit d'un « Qui êtes-vous ? » suraigüe. Luna resta figée de stupeur.

- « Luna ! C'est toi ? Ho Merlin ! Tu es vivante ! Tu vas bien !?

Luna ne bougeait toujours pas, elle était affolée. Elle se fit happée par une tornade rouge qui la fit sortir du sas avant de la serrer à l'étouffer. Ginny continuait son babillage, criant sa joie de la revoir.

- « Luna ! Ho Luna comme je suis contente ! Tu es sauvée ! Où étais-tu ? T'ont-ils fait mal ? Et d'ailleurs comment es-tu arrivée là ? Qui t'as sauvé ?

Luna ne répondis pas, elle se sentait effrayée et étrangement en colère. Pourquoi Ginny était là, c'était sa mort à elle, Ginny n'avait rien à faire ici. Et d'ailleurs était-ce bien Ginny devant ces yeux qui enserraient son corps inexistant et mort. Etait-ce une épreuve pour le jugement ? Qu'attend-t-on d'elle ? Ou était-elle toujours vivante et c'est un piège des mangemorts pour avoir une quelconque information sur Harry Potter. Depuis qu'elle l'avait accompagné au ministère au département des mystères, les ennuis avec l'armée du maître des Ténèbres avaient commencées. Alors était-elle en vie ou était-elle morte ? L'absurdité de sa question l'a fit chavirer, elle se retient aux épaules de Ginny qui n'avait pas encore comprit son état de choc :

- « Ho Luna ! Merlin ! Tu ne tiens pas debout ! Allonges-toi, tu peux parler ?

Ginny scrutait le visage blafard et émincée de la blonde. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa maigreur, de son uniforme de Poudlard sale et déchiré, de ses cheveux d'habitude si lisse, emmêlé. Ginny s'inquiéta, et pas seulement pour son amie Serdaigle, elle s'inquiéta pour leur situation. Où étaient-elles ?

Luna ne put voir le regard paniqué de son amie, elle s'était évanouie.

**§§££µµ**

Ron et Neuville était arrivée dans une nouvelle pièce. Rose. Le Patronus de Ron n'avait rien repéré et la chaussure lancée de Neuville n'avait rien déclenché. Si la douleur de Neuville ne l'avait pas empêché d'être plus attentif, il aurait pu remarquer que la chaussure en tombant n'avait produit aucun bruit. Quant à Ron, il était trop occupé à reprendre son souffle, il avait dû à moitié porter Neuville qui se sentait toujours sur le point de défaillir. Ils remarquèrent cependant de suite que leurs pas ne faisaient aucun bruit dans cette salle. Ron tenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortit, sa gorge lui brula soudain et il se sentie étouffer. Il se précipita sur le sas, suivit par Neuville, ils voulaient sortir immédiatement de cette pièce rose et revenir sur leur pas.

En revenant dans leur pièce, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de cette bizarrerie : deux corps était allongés face au sol de leur pièce initiale.

- « C'est quoi ce bordèle ? Chuchota Neuville en reprenant son souffle, Y'avait personne y'a 30 secondes ! Ron, qu'est-ce…Ron ?

Ron s'avançait lentement vers les corps, la baguette baissée, il n'avait aucun doute, c'était ses frères Georges et Fred.

Ron toucha la joue froide et figé de Fred, il n'avait aucun doute, il était mort.

Ils étaient morts.

Ron ne réagit pas, sa seule question fut 'mais que font-ils là ?' Neuville avait réagi plus brusquement, il secoua Georges, lui lança un sort de chaleur, un sort d'électro pour enfin lui gifler de sa main encore valide le visage. Le bruit fit sursauter Ron.

Il se leva soudainement et cria :

- « Ridiculus !»

Rien ne se passa

- « Finite incantatum ! »

Les corps de Fred et Georges étaient toujours immobile au sol.

- « Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est une illusion, ou c'est du polynectar… Ou c'est ton imagination Neuville. Tu dégénère totalement, reprends-toi, contrôle cette saleté de salle sur demande ! Fait- les disparaitre tout de suite ! Hurla –il.

- « Ron, j'y suis pour rien… On n'est pas dans la salle sur demande, c'est certain. Et regardes leurs baguettes, est-ce qu'elles sont à…

- « Ca veut rien dire ! Ils ont pu la leur voler.

Neuville regarda autour de lui. Les inscriptions écrites en haut de chaque sas n'était plus « La Mort » mais : « Les briseurs ». Pourtant ils étaient retournés dans leur salle. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'existe aucuns repères stables dans cette dimension ? Neuville paniqua, il se sentait perdu.

Les corps de Fred et Georges étaient froids et figés, leur expression était la terreur. Ils avaient gardé dans la mort un visage effrayés.

Ron se persuada que ce n'était pas la réalité. Il ne savait que faire. Un piège ? Fallait-il quitter cette pièce au plus vite ?

Neuville répondit à sa question en se laissant aller contre le mur pour finir écroulé au sol.

- « Les « Briseurs »… Ron… Bordèle ! Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, il faut que je ferme les yeux cinq minutes…

Ron secoua son ami, il avait le vague sentiment qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser s'endormir au risque de ne plus le voir se réveiller.

Alors il le souleva de nouveau et ouvrit un autre sas sans un regard sur les cadavres, certainement illusoires, allongés de ses frères.

**§§££µµ**

Drago resta longtemps agenouillé auprès de Pansy.

Harry et Hermione avaient silencieusement commencés à remballer leurs affaires. Si Drago n'était pas perdu dans ces pensées, il se serait moqué des gestes bien rodés du parfait petit couple Gryffondor : Harry s'occupait de ce qui était vaisselles et instruments de cuisine moldus, Hermione se chargeait de la literie, repliait correctement les sacs de couchage. Leurs habitudes étaient ancrées, la force de leur entente était visible.

- « Hum- Hum … Malfoy ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-« Malfoy ! reprit Harry, on va quitter cette pièce, t'as le choix, tu viens avec nous ou tu pars de ton côté. Si tu viens, c'est maintenant.

- « Rend-moi ma baguette Potter !

- « Tu veux faire quoi ?

- « Hors de question de rester avec vous, je pars de mon côté, rend-moi ma baguette maintenant Potter !

Malfoy se releva et s'avança lentement vers Harry :

- « Je veux juste ne plus voir ta sale tronche Potter, rend- moi ma baguette et je pars maintenant, je ne tenterai rien contre vous, je veux juste être loin de vous.

- « Ok Malfoy. Tu ne bouges pas, tu la récupéreras lorsqu'on sera parti.

- « Harry, on ne peut pas le laisser seul !

- « La ferma sang de bourbe !

Hermione se cogna contre Harry en reculant d'un pas sous le cri du Serpentard. Harry en profita pour l'attirer vers un sas pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec le Serpentard.

Il tourna la roue sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frissonner. Il avait peur. Non pas de la situation mais de son manque de réaction. Au fond, Malfoy lui importait peu. Ce qu'il y avait derrière ce sas aussi. Il voulait juste que cela cesse. En y réfléchissant, sa vie n'avait été que cumulation de peur, d'emmerdes et de tristesse.

La lassitude.

Et la résignation surtout. Quels sentiments dérangeants…

Une pièce violette. Il n'y a aucune inscription au-dessus des sas. Harry lança un patronus. Il lança sa chaussure. Rien ne se passa.

Avant qu'Hermione ne le rejoigne dans cette nouvelle pièce, Harry lui tendit la baguette de Drago. Hermione la saisit et se retourna vers le Serpentard. Malfoy était pâle, du sang séché sur sa chemise blanche, sa cape arrachée, mais son regard était glacial. Hermione lui lança la baguette :

-« Le serment tient toujours Malfoy, dit-elle sans trembler.

- « Pansy est morte, il n'y a plus rien qui nous lie, va au diable toi et ton héro !

Hermione ne répondit rien et se retourna précipitamment. Elle avait envie de pleurer. C'était ridicule mais le mépris de Malfoy l'a touchait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle voulait faire croire.

**§§££µµ**

Le sas se referma en un bruit sourd. Drago resta seul, il prit du temps à bouger. Son esprit était ailleurs, il se concentrait sur une seule pensée : « Ressaisis-toi, Ressaisis-toi ! »

Drago faisait sa ronde avec Pansy à Poudlard. Sa marque lui brulait, ce n'était pas normal, jamais le maître ne l'appelait lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes de Mimi, Pansy sur les talons. C'est son souvenir le plus récent d'avant ce labyrinthe cubique totalement fou.

Depuis, Pansy était morte. Son corps gisait derrière lui. La lumière jaune lui donnait mal à la tête. « Je déteste le jaune ! », c'était ce qu'avait dit Pan' avant de rentrer dans cette pièce. Toujours des remarques futiles…Mais elle avait toujours raison.

Drago réajusta sa chemise et inspira profondément. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre qu'on vienne le chercher ? Surement pas ! Il ne pouvait appeler via sa marque, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait déjà essayé mais il ne ressentait plus sa marque des ténèbres. C'était étrangement libérateur… et inquiétant.

Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que Pansy. Il se décida à ramasser sa baguette, et, sans un regard en arrière, en raccrochant correctement sa cape, il continua tout droit, à l'opposé des Gryffondor.

**§§££µµ**

Ginny déposa doucement Luna au sol. Celle-ci était inerte. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule. Luna ne se réveillait pas malgré les Enervatum.

Ginny resta debout. Elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Que faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle cria : « J'ai besoin d'aide ! S'il vous plait, venez m'aider ! » L'écho de sa voix ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle était seule et son amie Luna était inconsciente. Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher de l'aide. Elle décida d'ouvrir le sas face à celui d'où venait Luna. C'était une pièce grise. Elle appela de nouveau et personne ne lui répondit. Elle hésita longtemps avant de monter dans l'ouverture du sas mais elle le fit quand même. C'est la peur au ventre qu'elle traversa le passage pour se retrouver dans cette pièce grisâtre.

Elle continua tout droit, l'appréhension l'obligeant à se dépêcher, elle ne fit pas attention à l'inscription au-dessus du sas. Elle traversa une pièce orange, puis une mauve et enfin une verte. « La Mort ». Cette inscription-ci Ginny la vit. Elle s'arrêta. « La Mort ». Elle ne pouvait passer ce sas. L'inscription était plutôt claire. De plus elle pouvait apercevoir des taches rouges sombre sur le sol.

Elle n'aurait pas dû partir et laisser Luna seule, si elle s'était réveillée ? Si sa famille ou l'Ordre l'a cherché ? Elle aurait dû attendre bien sagement à l'abri comme lui a toujours enseignée sa mère. Elle retourna sur ces pas en courant.

Elle n'aurait pas dû quitter son amie.

**§§££µµ**

Drago marchait rapidement. Il essayait de ne pas réfléchir. Du moins ne pas réfléchir à Pansy ou du fait qu'il soit seul dans un endroit inconnu et dangereux. Il se concentrait sur sa sécurité. Avant chaque sas, il lançait un Patronus. Potter avait eu au moins une bonne idée dans sa vie. A moins que ça ne soit Granger qui lui ait soufflée… C'est certainement Granger ! Ensuite il lançait un Homnus Revelio, un Finite incantatum, un Respiror. Puis il lançait sa chaussure. Il détestait ça. Une action moldue.

La magie devrait être plus forte, pourtant...

Lorsqu'il ramassait sa chaussure, il sortait son mouchoir brodé pour en frotter le bout. Ce qui était ridicule. Drago que le savait, sa chemise était tachée de sang, il avait transpiré, son pantalon n'avait aucune tenu, sa cape était déchirée, mais cela lui donnait la contenance nécessaire pour tenir le coup. En frottant sa chaussure, il observait la pièce, le sas, guettait une inscription, mais jusqu'à présent il n'en avait vu aucune. Ensuite il s'avançait rapidement vers la prochaine destination. Tout droit. Toujours tout droit.

Il avait traversait huit pièces. Il n'avait eu aucun problème. Mais celle-ci fut différente. Drago ne fut pas étonné, il fallait bien que quelque chose se passe.

Au milieu d'une pièce rouge, un corps gisait.

Lovegood.

Il l'avait de suite reconnut.

Cela faisait quelque temps que celle-ci était au manoir. Ces dernières vacances, il descendait souvent au cachot pour l'observer. Il se cachait dans l'obscurité et l'entendait chanter ou parler aux rats. C'était une folle. A Poudlard, les gens l'appelaient Loufoca mais lui, il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il aurait dû. Il se serait bien amusé. Lovgood aurait était un souffre-douleur intéressant. Une allumée à l'état pure !

Il lança ses sorts habituels et sa chaussure avant d'entrer dans cette nouvelle pièce rouge. Le fait qu'il y ait déjà quelqu'un ne changeait rien au protocole. Seul L'Homnus Revelio prouva que lovegood n'était pas un mirage.

Malfoy hésita. Etait-elle morte ? Devait-il vérifier ou passer son chemin. Il rangea son mouchoir, remit sa chaussure et laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

En s'avançant, il sut de suite qu'elle était vivante. Ses doigts caressaient tendrement le sol.

- « Le sol est si doux tu ne trouves pas ? Un sol si doux n'existe pas d'où je viens...

Malfoy souffla. Que faisait-elle là ? La voix de Lovgood était rocailleuse

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Lovgood ?

Luna se retourna lentement, elle ouvrit grand ces yeux en apercevant le Serpentard.

- « Hô ! Drago ! Toi aussi tu es mort ?

- « Espèce de folle ! Qui t'as permis de m'appeler Drago ? Tu sais où tu es ?

- « Bien sûr.

- « Et bien parle, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

- « Je suis dans l'inconnu.

- « Pff…

Drago n'espérait rien et ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Pendant une fraction de seconde il hésita à la prévenir que ses minables amis Gryffons étaient quelques pièces plus loin mais son devoir reprit le dessus. Elle était une prisonnière et donc une ennemie. Devait-il la tuer ? Devait-il continuer le chemin en l'emmenant de grès ou de force ? Ou l'ignorer ? Trois choix possibles. Drago remit correctement son col de chemise et tenta de défroisser manuellement le tissu avant de lancer un sort de bonne tenue.

Il avait pris sa décision.

En effet, il ne savait pas en quoi elle était utile au seigneur des ténèbres mais s'ils ne l'avaient pas tuée jusqu'à présent c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Elle s'est certainement enfuie. Mais par Salazar, dans quel piège est-il tombé ? Est-ce un test pour lui faire de nouveau ses preuves en tant que mangemorts. Si c'est le cas, il a tout raté en laissant partir Potter et sa sang de bourbe. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça d'ailleurs ? Il aurait pu les tuer, ou les capturer. Garder Lovegood en vie et prisonnière est peut être un bon début pour se rattraper.

- Lovegood, tu viens avec moi. Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

Elle ne répondait pas.

Drago observa l'inscription au-dessus des sas : ' la dame d'ombres'. Son esprit dévia sur cette symbolique : une femme à la peau sombre, aux visages et à l'esprit multiple. Un conte Russe pour enfant. Salazar, quel est ce piège étrange ?

- « J'ai soif…

- « Tu peux te lever ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement. Il avait compris que faire le trajet en gérant un Immobilis corpus et un Levicorpus serait épuisant et difficile. Si tu te viens avec moi, tu auras de l'eau.

- « J'ai si soif…

Sa voix était sèche et à peine compréhensible. Malfoy renifla de dégout. Quelle pitié !

- « Je te donne de l'eau si tu viens avec moi, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Malfoy s'avança et transforma sa chevalière en verre, il lança un aguamenti. Par précaution, il avait toujours une réserve d'eau dans sa baguette, Goyle avait tendance à trop jouer avec le feu dans les dortoirs.

Luna but goulument. Drago renifla à nouveau.

- « Ok Lovegood, maintenant tu te bouges et tu me suis.

Luna se releva et sourie en lui rendant son verre.

- « Merci Drago. Tu es vraiment gentil.

Drago ferma les yeux pour garder son calme, il nettoya mécaniquement sa chevalière et se dirigea, suivie de Luna, vers un autre sas.

- « Passes devant Lovegood…

**§§££µµ**

Ron et Neuville avait franchi deux pièces avant que Neuville s'effondre. La fièvre avait commencée, il se doutait que ces crabes géants l'avaient empoisonné. Il se sentait faible et comateux.

- « Ron…Vraiment je ne peux pas continuer. Pars devant, va chercher du secours…

- « Mais où ? Bordèle on est où dans cette fichue salle sur demande !

- « Ron… On est plus dans la salle sur demande.

Neuville ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Ron était buté. Il persistait à croire qu'ils étaient dans la salle sur demande. Tout comme il persistait à croire que ce n'était pas Fred et George qu'ils avaient vus précédemment. Par Merlin, comment aurait-il pu imaginer un enfer pareil !

Sa situation était de mal en pire : après avoir supporté les Carow, l'humiliation et la douleur, il avait réussi à se rebeller et à recruter. Il était à la tête de l'armée de Dumbeldore à Poudlard. Et malgré ces dix kilos perdus et ses nouvelles cicatrices, il en était fier. Il voulait continuer et ne pas mourir bêtement, mordu par un crabe. Mordu par un crabe ! Que c'est idiot, digne d'un Londubat… Une colère le motiva à se relever difficilement pour se rétamer de nouveau sur le sol. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus.

- « Ron. La morsure m'a empoisonné. Je ne sens plus mes jambes et…J'ai chaud…

Ron ne répondit pas et s'assit près de Neuville qui essayait de retirer son pull. Ron l'aida.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il installa Neuville au mieux, mit son pull sous sa tête pour le redresser un peu. Il attendit quelques minutes et se dirigea vers un sas.


End file.
